My Punk Rock Princess
by Dymond
Summary: They're losing themselves in each other. His punk rock princess and her garage band king. [crellie][one shot][songfic]


**Warnings:**Mentions of drugs, implied sex

**I do not own Degrassi: The Next Generation or the song 'Punk Rock Princess' by Something Corporate.**

-

_Maybe when the room is empty,  
maybe when the bottle's full,  
maybe when the door gets broke down love can break in.  
Maybe when I'm done with thinking  
maybe you can think me whole  
maybe when I'm done with endings this can begin.  
This can begin  
This can begin_

-

They lay together on that ratty orange couch in his garage. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist as they dozed. No words needed to be spoken; they were content just to be together.

They couldn't say exactly when this had begun, but they both knew they didn't want it to end.

Technically, this wasn't allowed. They were supposed to be faithful to those who had left them. But they just couldn't stay away from each other.

Slowly he moved his hand up from around her waist to stroke her soft, red hair. She turned on her side to face him.

"I love you," she whispered, hardly willing to break the silence.

He placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you too, my princess."

She giggled lightly. "Your princess?"

"My punk rock princess," he amended, before kissing her again.

-

_If you could be my punk rock princess,  
I would be your garage band king.  
You could tell my why you just don't fit in, and how your gonna be somethin'_

-

They didn't really talk at school. They had to keep up the charade.

He was supposed to be cool, if a little crazy. He had lots of friends. He was supposed to be grieving the loss of Ashley.

She was the outcast. That weird goth girl who used to cut herself. She was supposed to be waiting for Sean.

They weren't supposed to be together.

So during the day they pretended. But by night, they didn't have to. Their secrets and desires came out when they were together.

She told him about how she never felt right. Like she didn't fit in her skin. Except when she was around him, of course.

He told her how he felt like his life wasn't going anywhere. That he'd be stuck here forever while everyone left him behind.

He told her she was perfect. She promised to never leave him behind. She said they'd be something someday. Something big.

-

_Maybe when your hair gets darker  
maybe when your eyes get wide  
maybe when the walls are smaller there will be more space.  
Maybe when I'm not so tired  
maybe you can step inside  
maybe when I look for things that I can't replace  
I can't replace  
I can't replace_

-

They were back in his garage except this time he was messing around with the chords on his guitar and she was lying on the floor singing random words to a song he had never heard.

They both loved music. It was an outlet for emotions they weren't supposed to express. It kept them sane, when they thought they were going crazy.

They kept each other sane.

Suddenly he started playing loud hard rock notes and she squealed with laughter uncommon for her. She stood up and started jumping and dancing around in time to the notes he was playing. She was losing herself in the music when he stopped playing and grabbed her around the waist.

He pulled her close to him and crushed his lips to hers in a blistering kiss.

They broke apart and he leaned his forehead against hers, trying to catch his breath.

"What was that for?" she whispered.

Her breath was hot on his lips. "For being so beautiful. You're beautiful when you let yourself go like that."

She smiled slightly. "If I'm your punk rock princess, would that make you my garage band king?"

"Always," he whispered back.

-

_If you could be my punk rock princess  
I would be your garage band king  
You could tell my why you just don't fit in, and how your gonna be something  
If I could be your first real heartache I would do it over again.  
If you could be my punk rock princess you could be my heroin._

-

It was Marco who first figured them out.

After explaining to her mom that, no, Marco wasn't going to molest her because he was her best friend and by the way, did I mention he was gay, he was allowed to spend the night at her house.

When they were alone in her room, Marco confronted her.

"El, is there something going on between you and Craig?"

She froze in front of her stereo, where she had been about to turn the radio on.

"What makes you think something is going on?"

Marco sat on her bed. "You're constantly looking at him, accidentally bumping into him. When you came to the last band practice, you couldn't take your eyes off of him. And he's always looking at you. El, that new song he wrote, it isn't for Ashley is it? He wrote it for you."

She sighed and looked at her best friend. "No, it's not for Ashley. I was there when he wrote it."

She crawled up on the bed next to him and Marco put an arm around her shoulders. "He makes me feel happy, Marco. And free. I'm completely free around him. And he opens up to me. He tells me everything." She lay back on her bed.

Marco lay down next to her and gave her a hug. "I'm glad you found someone to love. Someone who's not going to leave."

She smiled at her best friend's acceptance. "He calls me his punk rock princess."

"It fits you," Marco laughed slightly.

-

_I never thought you'd last  
I never dreamed you would.  
You watch your life go past  
you wonder if you should ...  
If you should be my punk rock princess so I would be your garage band king  
you could tell my why you just don't fit in, and how your gonna be something.  
If I could be your first real heartache, I would do it over again.  
If you could be my punk rock princess I would be your heroin._

-

Somehow she had convinced him to go to a teen night at a local club. One of their favorite bands were playing there and she didn't want to go without him.

Besides, she reasoned, Marco had already figured them out, so it would only be a matter of time before everyone else did. It didn't really matter if they were caught.

So they were there at the club listening to the music pour from the speakers set up around the stage.

She had dragged him onto the dance floor several songs ago and they were in the middle of the crowd twisting and moving to the loud sounds. They were just losing themselves in the heat of each other. Somehow their lips found their way to the others and then their mouths were moving together in time with the music. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and his were pulling her tight against him, but their bodies never stopped dancing.

When they broke apart for air she signaled that she wanted to leave. He got the hint and they left for his garage.

When they opened the door they were all over each other. Hands and mouths were roaming and they were going farther than they had ever been before.

But when it was all over and they were lying together again on that ratty orange couch under a blanket, she smiled up at him from her position on his chest.

"I'm so addicted to you," she said as she placed a kiss on his neck. "You make me feel so weird in that amazingly good way. It's like I've taken a shot heroin or something."

She pushed herself up so she could look down at his beautiful face. "Will you always be my heroin?"

He trailed one hand down the side of her face. "As long as you'll always be my punk rock princess."

-

_Whoa Ohhhh, you know, you only burn my bridges  
Whoa Ohhhh, you know, you just can't let it sink it.  
You could be my heroin  
You could be my heroin_

-

Words: 1,376

Well, that was different. At least from what I usually write.

And if you couldn't tell she was Ellie and he was Craig. Although if you couldn't tell, you probably need to work on your observation skills.

I have this song on my xanga. I love it so much. You should go listen to it right now.

So, yeah. If you read, please review. It would seriously make my day.

Dymond


End file.
